Mine
by VampireSumisa
Summary: Y él estaba cabreado con ella. Si, cuanto lo estaba. No podía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos, se sentía fatal, jodido por ella. Su propia esposa. "Elena…" OneShot


Y él estaba cabreado con ella. Si, cuanto lo estaba. No podía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos, se sentía fatal, jodido por ella. Su propia esposa. Dejó que el agua le cayera en su frío y poderoso torso. "_Elena…_" negó con la cabeza recordándola. Una gota. Dos. Tres. El cuerpo se llenó, húmedo por completo. Mientras atrás, se escucharon los pasos de alguien

- ¿Damon?… - susurró. Con la voz debilitada. Había estado llorando. La conocía. Cada fase de su voz, hasta cuando gemía con él… en su propia cama, cuando reía, cuando se cabreaba. – oye…

Él no respondió. Aún escondido en sus propios rencores.

- No me gusta pelear…- aclaró ella. Y él sintió como se apegaba a la luna empavonada de la ducha. - ¿me escuchas? – preguntó.

- ¿Me dejarías al menos tomar una ducha tranquilo?

- Ah claro. Ahora yo soy la que te molesto siempre.

- Solo déjame…- murmuró. Y Elena volvió a estrechar sus manos en la cara. Odiaba pelar con él, con su mundo, su vida, su corazón. Damon era muchísimo. Volvió a llorar, sin dejar de contener las lágrimas, sentía que cuando trataba de hacerlo… las fuerzas eran más poderosas dentro de ella. Sollozando, cogió una toalla de manos y se la pasó por la cara.

- No llores…- susurró él dentro de la ducha. Aferrándose a la pared, se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, maldiciendo el por qué era tan débil en cuanto a ella. Juntando su cuerpo con la humedad del porcelanato. – Nena… no ha sido para tanto…

- Eso lo dices tú. Me has ignorado todo el maldito día por algo que yo no hice…

- ¿Qué no hiciste? Joder… Elena has invitado a Liam a nuestra casa sin mí autorización…

- Es solo un amigo…

- Un amigo que quiere follar…

- ¡Damon! – gritó ella, golpeando con suavidad la luna empavonada. – odio tener que discutir por esto. – se dio vuelta, limpiando lo que quedaban de sus lágrimas e intentó abrir la puerta del baño.

- Mi amor…- Damon abrió la puerta empavonada de la ducha con rapidez, tan fugaz que logró coger a Elena de las manos, volteándola para él. Desnudo. Por completo. De pies a cabeza. Belleza de hombre. Con todo en su lugar. Con aquella perfecta masculinidad que sobresalía en él, algo que Elena ya había probado en distintas ocasiones. – No te vayas… - y entonces, observó lo que Elena traía puesto en aquella mañana. Unas bonitas braguitas, finas y resaltantes. Resaltantes para él, que lo habían hecho empalmarse con tan solo mirar. Y una fina blusa de seda amarilla, con algunos estampados húmedos, definitivamente las lágrimas

- Joder… Métete a la ducha…- le pidió Elena. Ahora en otro estado.

- ¿Por qué? – él abrió los brazos, soltándola. Esbozando una sonrisa de costado.– Como si nunca lo hubieras visto…

- Ya sé, tonto. – murmuró ruborizada./

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó él. E intentó seguir sus preciosos ojos marrones, Elena desvió la mirada, ¡Dios mío! No dejaba de mirar la enorme erección que Damon traía. Pasó sus ojos una vez más, mientras sus braguitas empezaban a percibir la humedad de su propio sexo. – esto es tuyo y lo sabes. – Damon bajó la mirada. Y aunque a Elena le hubiera gustado salir corriendo de ahí, en cambio solo se dejó guiar por él.

- ¿Mío?

- Tuyo.

Y las gotas de agua seguían cayendo. Pronunciadas, y haciendo compás entre los dos. La jaló de las manos, atrayéndola, abrazándola, salvaje y tierno a la vez. Fue entonces cuando Elena y Damon se encontraban dentro, sintiendo las gotas de agua en sus cuerpos húmedos, y pegadizos.

- Esto es extraño…- dijo Elena. Ahora abrazada a él. Aún con ropa puesta y Damon completamente desnudo. – pelear y luego…

- Y luego amarnos…- completó él. Le besó la boca. ¿Cómo pelear con ella sin terminar así? Mejor que nunca. Abrazados. Besándose. Abrió un poco sus labios, dejando entrar su lengua, tocar la suya, juntar sus propios alientos. – te deseo tanto. – murmuró él. Entre sus labios. La pegó contra la pared, Elena solo accedió, ahora poseída por él, por sus manos, sus caricias

- Fóllame. – desvió la cabeza para atrás, al sentir la húmeda boca de Damon besarle los senos.

- ¿Mnh? – él solo sonrió, ocupado entre sus pezones. - ¿qué has dicho?

- Hay Dios, ¡que me folles idiota! – gritó. Damon la miró pícaro. Que mujer. A punto de ser tocada por las manos de un Dios. Las manos de Damon desenvolvieron las braguitas de Elena, tocando la feminidad de ella hasta el máximo, subiendo y bajando su dedo índice por su húmeda abertura. Se las quitó por completo. Que mojada estaba que deliciosa se sentía…

- ¿Y cómo lo quieres? – apretó su cintura. Elena gimió alto, al sentir el enorme bulto de Damon apretarle el monte de Venus. Sus ganas eran increíbles. Ahora sin ropa interior abrió las piernas de ella sin mucho esfuerzo, posicionando su pene en la entrada de Elena. - ¿lento? – y entró en ella. Con aquella conocida sensación. Un fuerte apretón. Uh. Qué maravilla. Irguió la boca, completamente encantado. Saciado. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. – o… ¿duro? – fue entonces cuando apretó las manos de Elena, puestas sobre la pared húmeda de la ducha, y empezó a follarla con toda la fuerza que le ofrecían sus caderas. Dos embestidas y Elena ya podía tocar el cielo.

- ¡Ahh! – gritó sin miedo. - ¡Dios! ¡Sí! - sintió a Damon dentro de ella. Toda su longitud, moviéndose. Entrando. Saliendo. Perdiéndose en sus entrañas. Bombeándola con fuerza. La mejor sensación de toda su vida. – Sigue…por favor…

- Dime como te gusta, nena, dímelo…

- ¡Duro! Sí…- gritó. Perdiendo fuerzas. Damon la embistió con presión una vez más. Con su propio corazón. Sediento del suyo. Sus labios ahora volvieron a besar los de Elena, cansados, agotados. Elena le devolvió el beso. Precioso. Mágico, como todos los que ella daba siempre.

- Eres mi vida…- y la besó de nuevo. Sin salir de su cuerpo, manteniendo la calentura de su polla en el coño de Elena. – Te amo, te amo, te amo. – besó su cuello, sus labios, su mentón. Elena soltó una risita. - perdona por enfadarme contigo hoy, cariño.

- Siempre lo haces y por cosas que no hago. – se excusó. Damon colocó los ojos en blanco, cediendo ahora a un beso largo entre los labios de Elena. – solo ten en claro una cosa…- apretó sus mejillas con las dos manos. – esta mujer…

- Mi mujer…

- Es tuya.

- Mía. – y le apretó las caderas, besándola una vez más. Amaba hacerle el amor…amaba amarla…

- Uhm…- susurró ella. – me voy, guapo.

- ¿Por qué? Apenas y empezamos a bañarnos.

- Será para la noche. – y palmeó la polla de Damon un par de gimió duro. Con la voz más ronca que nunca. – y apúrate. Que no quiero llegar tarde a la boda de Marie, tenemos que coger…

- Mnh…coger…- Damon la miró pícaro. Elena volvió a ruborizarse. Damon, Damon…¿qué hacer con ese hombre? Así lo había escogido, perfecto para ella.

- el mejor asiento.- Elena lo miró divertida.


End file.
